


Fixing the Car Engine... Of My Heart

by EronimoEntropy



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, pet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EronimoEntropy/pseuds/EronimoEntropy
Summary: Having no knowledge of Donganronpa and the characters except having seen a few pictures, I was challenged to write this by a friend.  Maybe don't read this if you like canon (because it's probably far from it).Gundham is paired with the worst partner ever for his group project.  What will happen when the two get to know each other better?





	Fixing the Car Engine... Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarcurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcurls/gifts).



> Having no knowledge of Donganronpa and the characters except having seen a few pictures, I was challenged to write this by a friend.

Gundham hated going to school and mechanics class was no exception. He had always been more of a stay-at-home-and-write-poetry-with-his-four-dark-divas sort of guy rather than a get-greasy-and-fix-that-engine type. Giving the chance, Gundham would always choose going it alone instead of spending time with the gear-heads in mechanics class, but at Danganronpa Secondary College, mechanics was a required course.

That’s why he was less than pleased when he showed up to class one day only to learn that the big project for the semester was going to be a GROUP PROJECT and that he would have to work in a pair with the biggest gear-head of them all! The project was to build a car engine from scratch and his partner—Gundahm didn’t even want to think about it. He was paired with Souda, who with loud pink hair and a clashing chartreuse mechanic jumpsuit, knew his way around an engine so well that Gundham was certain they would never see eye-to-eye on the important things in life.

…

So Souda asks Gundham to meet up after school to work on the project, and Gundham agrees, but only if he can bring his dark divas of destruction with. Gundham expects Souda to refuse this, but Souda gets really excited about meeting guinea pigs. Gundham thinks that this is fake excitement, a set-up to be humiliated and be filled with ultimate despair, but the truth is that Souda really loves animals and guinea pigs are his favorite.

They meet for the project and Gundham brings his divas and is shocked by how good Souda is with them. Gundham comments on this and it makes Souda blush. Gundham notices this and is angry that he finds it cute.

Souda is really good at teaching Gundham how to work on the engine, he helps guide Gundham’s hands over the different gears and stuff. Gundham gets sweaty working on the machine and he runs his fingers through his black and white hair, which makes it stick up like he has animal ears. Souda laughs at this, and Gundham is embarrassed, but Souda explains that it makes Gundham look like his dark divas, and that he looks really cute.

Souda runs his fingers through Gundham’s hair and calls him his little guinea pig and they kiss.


End file.
